


An Ink Stained Role Reversal

by Sandersedge



Series: SpongeBob Smutty Shorts: A Series of Erotic One Shots [2]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Ink, M/M, Mild S&M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: Squidward asks SpongeBob to dominate him for a change. Unfortunately, the sponge doesn't really know what to do so he wings it, much to the octopus's satisfaction.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Series: SpongeBob Smutty Shorts: A Series of Erotic One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111304
Kudos: 8





	An Ink Stained Role Reversal

SpongeBob was getting prepared to be dominated again and couldn’t wait to feel those strong tentacles smack his bottom over and over again. However, Squidward had something different in mind this time around. 

“SpongeBob?” Squidward said before they began. “Can I ask something?”

“What Squiddy?” SpongeBob was worried that he’d done something wrong. 

“This might seem kind of strange,” Squidward was clearly nervous. “But I was wondering, if maybe you, might want to...ummm...dominate me tonight? I kind of want to try reversing our roles to see what it’s like. That’s only if you’re OK with it.” 

“Of course Squiddy,” SpongeBob didn’t really know what to do, but he was intrigued. “Anything in particular you want me to do?” 

“Whatever you want,” Squidward suddenly felt very, very horny. “I want you to use me.” 

“You want to use me what?” SpongeBob quickly changed his tone trying to to imitate Squidward when he was acting as the master. 

“I want you to use me master,” Squidward got into character as well. 

“That’s better you bad boy,” SpongeBob tried his best to sound angry, but the way it came out made Squidward suppress a giggle. “Now lay there, spread your tentacles, and don’t move!” 

“Yes master,” Squidward had no idea what SpongeBob had planned. He’d figured that SpongeBob was just going to spank him or something like that, but it was clear that he had other ideas. 

SpongeBob got off the bed and walked over to the closet. He started pawing through things for a few minutes before returning to the bed holding a handful of belts. Selecting a black one, he wrapped it around Squidward’s left tentacle and then fastened to the bedpost. He then repeated the action until four of the octopus’s tentacles had been secured to the posts. 

Squidward liked where this was going. Before he could speak though, SpongeBob wrapped a bandana around Squidward’s eyes, completely blindfolding him. The sponge stood back and considered putting the other bandana he’d grabbed over his partner’s mouth, but decided against it, wanting to hear Squidward’s moans. 

SpongeBob moved down Squidward’s body, lightly running his hands over his turquoise skin sending shivers up and down the octopus. Squidward figured SpongeBob was just teasing him, but in reality, SpongeBob was trying to figure out exactly what to do. He had some ideas, but nothing was jumping out at him.

Then it hit him and he flashed a devilish smile, not that Squidward could see it. 

As SpongeBob moved down Squidward’s body, teasing it and tickling it, he eventually landed exactly where he wanted too, the octopus’s siphon. He maneuvered his tiny hand inside and began to toy with his partner before resting his finger directly on Squidward’s ink sac. 

“Sp-SpongeBob!” Squidward tried to move but couldn’t. “W-W-What are you doing?” 

“What was that?” SpongeBob gently slid his finger along the sac. 

“I mean master!” Squidward sounded panicked. “Not my ink sac!” 

“Ink sac?” SpongeBob snickered and then moved his finger again. “You mean this ink sac?” 

“Y-yes master,” Squidward wanted to push SpongeBob away, but it felt far too good for him to do that. He wanted this as much as SpongeBob wanted to do it to him. Of course, he knew there’d be a mess to clean up, but sheets could be washed and floors could be scrubbed. 

SpongeBob continued stroking the sac lightly waiting for more protests from his partner. When he heard none he started stroking the sac faster with his fingers. More moans rang out of the bound octopus, which only pushed SpongeBob to wiggle his fingers quicker and tease the rapidly ballooning sac. 

“Oh it’s swelling!” SpongeBob exclaimed, completely breaking from his forceful tone. 

“Y-ye-yes m-ma-ma-master,” Squidward was babbling and could barely talk. He hadn’t had his ink sac played with for a long time and never by someone with fingers. It was the most pleasurable feeling he’d ever experienced and didn’t want it to end. He knew it was about to end though, the pressure from his sac was starting to build and in a matter of moments he was going to ink. 

SpongeBob didn’t really know what to expect since he’d never done this before. Sure, he’d seen Squidward ink and knew where the ink came from, but that was about it. He could feel the sac continuing to expand and figured his partner must be getting close. 

Trying his hardest to rub up and down the sac, SpongeBob was using his thumb and pointer finger to glide over it. His hand was starting to cramp up slightly too due to the weird position, but that was quickly pushed aside as a stream of expletives flowed from Squidward’s mouth.

“I-I-I-I’m going to INK!” Squidward howled and a cloud of black fluid shot out of the siphon with tremendous force. Due to the close proximity of SpongeBob’s hand, his appendage quickly began absorbing the fluid, but even he, the super absorbent one, couldn’t contain it all. 

Squidward laid there panting after the inking and he wasn’t sure what the room even looked liked. He feared the worst though and wanted to get his blindfold off to see what damage he’d done. 

“Master,” Squidward said through deep breaths. “Can you please remove the blindfold.”

“Uh...ya,” SpongeBob was mostly speechless and crawled up the octopus to remove the covering, making a squishing sound the entire way. When he did, the scene in front of him shocked Squidward. SpongeBob was almost completely black with only the whites of his eyes being untouched by the ink. The entire bed was saturated in the fluid as well, and it was running down the walls forming puddles on the floor. 

“SpongeBob?” Squidward looked at the bewildered sponge in front of him. “Are you ok?” 

“I think so,” SpongeBob blinked trying to make sense of everything. “I’m ummm, not yellow anymore.”

“I can tell,” Squidward didn’t know whether to laugh or not.

“So how do I, you know, get yellow again?” SpongeBob asked. 

“We’re going to need a bath,” Squidward said. “A long bath and maybe a wringer. Honestly, I’m not sure. Hopefully it doesn’t stain or anything because that will be a hard one to explain.” 

“Ya let’s do that,” SpongeBob was still just kneeling there not wanting to move. “Um do you think you could maybe carry me to the bathtub? I don’t want to drip all over you floor.”

“It’s probably too late for that, but sure,” Squidward went to move. “I think you need to untie me first though.”

“Oh,” SpongeBob let out a nervous laugh and went to remove the belts. 

It was going to be a long night of cleaning for both of them, but in the end it had been worth it. Squidward felt better than he had in years and was glad he’d pushed aside his fears and asked SpongeBob to dominate him.


End file.
